finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Absorb (ability)
Absorb, also known as Eater, Absorbs, and absb, is a recurring ability throughout the entire series, and refers to often to the ability of absorbing elemental attacks and converting the damage to HP recovery. The following are not named in any game, and thus the names are taken from the equipment description. Although the ability was not given a name until Final Fantasy X, it has been a predominant ability and a rather crucial ability throughout the series, especially against enemies and bosses of particular elements that can only use attacks of that element, and by using an Absorb ability against said enemies and bosses, renders them completely harmless. Appearances ''Final Fantasy V Absorb abilities make their debut. They can be accessed via the following equipment: *Fire Absorb - Fire Ring, Flame Shield *Ice Absorb - Ice Shield *Water Absorb - Coral Ring Final Fantasy VI *Fire Absorb - Flame Shield, Paladin Shield, Rage Ring *Ice Absorb - Ice Shield, Blizzard Orb *Lightning Absorb - Thunder Shield, Paladin Shield *Water Absorb - Tortoise Shield, Imp Armor, Titanium *Earth Absorb - Gaia Gear *Holy Absorb - Paladin Shield Final Fantasy VII *Fire Absorb - Fire Armlet, Tetra Elemental *Ice Absorb - Aurora Armlet, Tetra Elemental *Lightning Absorb - Bolt Armlet, Tetra Elemental *Water Absorb - Water Ring *Earth Absorb - Tetra Elemental It is also possible to absorb any element by linking an elemental magic or summon materia with a level three or mastered Elemental materia in a character's armor. Final Fantasy IX *Fire Absorb - Rosetta Ring *Ice Absorb - Madain's Ring *Lightning Absorb - Coral Ring *Water Absorb - Ribbon, Octagon Rod *Earth Absorb - Gaia Gear, Germinas Boots *Holy Absorb - Pumice Piece *Wind Absorb - Ribbon, Octagon Rod *Shadow Absorb - Demon's Mail, Ninja Gear, Pumice Piece Final Fantasy X Each Eater ability absorbs its respective element, and costs twenty of its respective elemental "Gem" to customize. Eater is theoretically the third-tier of elemental auto-abilities, a step-up from the elemental immunity of the "-proof" abilities, and two steps-up from the partial elemental resistance of the "Ward" abilities. The Fire Eater auto-ability converts damage of the Fire element into HP, and can be customized onto an armor with Fire Gem x20. The Lightning Eater auto-ability converts damage of the Lightning element into HP, and can be customized onto an armor with Lightning Gem x20. The Water Eater auto-ability converts damage of the Water element into HP, and can be customized onto an armor with Water Gem x20. The Ice Eater auto-ability converts damage of the Ice element into HP, and can be customized onto an armor with Ice Gem x20. Characters inflicted with the Zombie status will still recover HP like normal. There are no auto-abilities related to the Holy, and can therefore only be protected against with the increase of Magic Defense. Final Fantasy X-2 Fire, Ice, Lightning, and Water Eater appear in addition to Gravity Eater, Holy Eater, Tetra Eater and Omni Eater. Tetra Easter absorbs Fire, Ice, Lightning, and Water elemental attacks. Omni Eater absorbs Fire, Ice, Lightning, Water, Holy, and Gravity elemental attacks. They can be accessed via the following: *Fire, Ice, Lightning, Water, and Gravity Eater abilities - Psychic dressphere (International and ''HD Remaster version) *Fire Eater - Crimson Ring, Sublimator, Heart of Flame Garment Grid, Tetra Master Garment Grid (go through green gate) *Ice Eater- Snow Ring, Sublimator, Ice Queen Garment Grid, Tetra Master Garment Grid (go through red gate) *Lightning Eater - Ochre Ring, Short Circuit, Thunder Spawn Garment Grid, Tetra Master Garment Grid (go through yellow gate) *Water Eater - Cerulean Ring, Short Circuit, Menace of the Deep Garment Grid, Tetra Master Garment Grid (go through blue gate) *Gravity Eater - Downtrodder Garment Grid *Holy Eater - Sacred Beast Garment Grid *Tetra Abosrb - Only in the International + Last Mission and HD Remaster versions, this auto-ability combines Fire Eater, Ice Eater, and Lightning Eater and is available only to Protochimera and Rhyos when they are recruited via Creature Creator. *Tetra Eater - Tetra Bracelet *Omni Eater - Force of Nature The Oversoul version of Protean Gel has access to Absorb Fire, Absorb Ice, Absorb Water, and Absorb Lightning, which functions in the same manner. ''Final Fantasy XII *Holy Absorb - White Mask, Sage's Ring, Gendarme *Dark Absorb - Demon Shield, Black Mask, Bone Helm, Gendarme *Fire Absorb - Flame Shield, Gendarme *Ice Absorb - Gendarme *Thunder Absorb - Gendarme *Earth Absorb - Gendarme *Wind Absorb - Gendarme *Water Absorb - Gendarme Final Fantasy Tactics *Fire Absorb - Flame Shield, Sage's Ring *Ice Absorb - Sage's Ring *Lightning Absorb - Sage's Ring *Wind Absorb - Sage's Ring *Holy Absorb - Excalibur, Chameleon Robe *Dark Absorb - Sage's Ring *Earth Absorb - Gaia Gear *Water Absorb - Sage's Ring Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Listed as absb in the help menu, short for Absorb. *Fire Absorb - Blaze Robe, Flame Shield *Ice Absorb - Ice Shield, Flurry Robe *Thunder Absorb - Thunder Robe *Earth Absorb - Mandragora, Earth Bell, Gaia Gear *Holy Absorb - Mistle Robe *Dark Absorb - Bone Plate, Reaper Cloak Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift'' *Fire Absorb - Blaze Robe, Flame Shield, Venus Blade *Ice Absorb - Ice Shield, Flurry Robe *Thunder Absorb - Thunder Robe *Earth Absorb - Mandragora, Earth Bell, Gaia Gear *Holy Absorb - Chameleon Robe, Vitanova, Save the Queen, Ama-no-murakumo *Dark Absorb - Bone Plate, Reaper Cloak Category:Recurring support abilities